


The Incompetent Heavily Eyebrowed Alpha

by itsforscience, languisity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience, https://archiveofourown.org/users/languisity/pseuds/languisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a gif! And fic! It's awesome just go with it. <b>ETA</b>: Fixed the spacing, NOW you can go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incompetent Heavily Eyebrowed Alpha

I am so proud of me.

 **languisity** :

So, one day me and andthepussycats were talking about that thing where people try to avoid using ‘he’ in a lot of m/m fics, and how we just wish they used more interesting descriptors sometimes. 


(andthepussycats: the brown shoed fellow! the ac/dc shirt wearing teen, the incompetent alpha!

me: the mole-spotted teen! the heavily eyebrowed man!)

So I sent this to her yesterday:  
  
  
  
  
The incompetent alpha’s eyebrows formed two dark storm clouds over each eye, and the hyperactive teen frowned at the expression.  
  
“What’s wrong, now? C’mon. Just tell me,” the teen demanded impatiently.  
  
The werewolf’s frown deepened.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re—you realize this isn’t a conversation, right? I just want to make sure we’re on the same page,” the younger man said, agitation coloring his voice.  
  
“Stiles,” the alpha intoned solemnly, pulling the mole-spotted teen ‘s thin body toward his own muscular one.  
  
“Yeah, buddy?” The words were muffled against the alpha’s thick shoulder. “Go ahead. Let it all out.”  
  
“Stiles,” the wolf said again, his voice tinged with the the pale echo of longing. “Shut up.”

  
  
_fin_

  
  
…and then that picture happened. No shame. None.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](http://perfectlytense.tumblr.com/post/46841434361/itsforscience-i-call-it-the-incompetent)


End file.
